


Let Me Fix That

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gender Neutral, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro's going to actually get mad one day if you keep hiding your feelings from him. But that day is not today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Fix That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_painted_lady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_painted_lady/gifts).



> This is for you sweetie! I like 'I Love You' the way it is but I hope you like this and that it makes up for me making him sad.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s just a generic brace, P! I’m not crippled!”

“But it means you are in pain, yes?”

You sighed and rolled your eyes as Pietro continued to carry you at human speed to your shared room. Today was the first day you had worn shorts and your knee brace around Pietro in the entire year and half you’ve been dating and living full time in Avengers Tower with the speedster. And now you remembered why you never brought up your bad knee.

“I’ve dealt with it for years, babe, it’s not that big a deal,” you reasoned, “It just flares up when I’m on it too much, that’s all.”

Pietro looked down at you in concern and slight hurt.

“Why did you never tell me, ангел?” he frowned, “I would’ve never pushed you so hard to keep up with me if I knew you were hurting.”

You crossed your arms and pouted. You knew you were being unfair, but he knew you that you hated being babied.

“This is why, Pietro! I knew you’d freak out. Now put me down, I can walk myself!”

Your speedster shook his head and just held you tighter.

“Not a chance. Just consider this practice for me carrying you over the threshold!”

He smiled down and winked at you. You just huffed as you two walked into the room.

“You haven’t even proposed to me yet, you nerd!” you said in a flustered voice.

Pietro sat you down on the bed and looked at you with an emotion you couldn’t quite place.

“Let me fix that then,” he smirked.

You gasped as he took a small, blue velvet box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

“(Y/N), the moonlight of my life, the reason I fight, the first face I see in the morning and the last one I want to see at night, мой ангел. Would you honor me by being mine forever?”

He opened the box, revealing a beautiful ring. His eyes oozed adoration and hopeful anticipation. You gaped for a few seconds before remembering to use your words.

“Oh, P,” you cried, “Of course, baby! I already pretty much am aren’t I?”

Pietro just laughed, slid the ring on your finger, and gave you a slow, sweet kiss that didn’t stay that way for long. You pulled him onto the bed and on top of you. Eventually, you two broke apart for air, but kept your foreheads together.

“You know, I brought you in here to ‘punish’ you for keeping your knee a secret from me,” he whispered, “But I think I rather celebrate the new Maximoff.”

You smiled and nipped his ear.

“как хорошо,” you said.

Pietro smirked and kissed your ring finger.

“Я люблю тебя так сильно.”

“Я знаю.”

**Author's Note:**

> как хорошо- both is good  
> Я люблю тебя так сильно- I love you so much  
> Я знаю- I know
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


End file.
